<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat and Mouse by Aifrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062406">Cat and Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit'>Aifrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex, 2020 - Voidstrike [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Almost Kiss, Canon-Typical Violence, Competition, F/F, Flirting, Rivalry, Voidstrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bangalore thought the last match was the end of their little cat-and-mouse games. She won the bet between them, but Wraith apparently isn't taking her loss well. Figures. She's a sore loser. - Day 3, Mercy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex, 2020 - Voidstrike [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Cat and Mouse<br/>Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)<br/>Rating: T for language, very mild canon-typical violence<br/>Words: 944<br/>A/N: Another thing for 31 Days of Apex!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The respawn chamber is one place Bangalore never wants to end up. It smells like rubbing alcohol, blood, and old dust - the stench of a hospital. The stink of… <em>defeat</em>. She’s too good for that, has too many wins under her belt to go back there unwillingly. Unfortunately, this is a bad spot to be pinched in, and if her… <em>teammates</em>, if she could even call them that, were any better at shooting than cracking jokes like immature FNGs, then maybe, <em>maybe</em>, they wouldn't be in this position. But at this point, she may as well pack up her shit and kiss her win streak goodbye.</p>
<p>The rocks and abandoned shacks behind the waterfall near Slum Lakes provide the perfect cover for them to lie low and pick other teams off while the Ring pulls to this area of the canyon. Holding a position and staring south is <em>easy</em>, but Chucklefucks One and Two don't seem to know the meaning of sit down and shut up, respectively.</p>
<p>Clone Boy sends yet another loud-mouthed doppelganger out to distract the team to the west while he pushes them. Super Stim follows him on quick metal legs, yelling in Spanish as he charges forward with a Peacekeeper in hand. It's a dumb move on both their parts, but they're on full commit for this fight and they'll just have to see it through.</p>
<p>Her own G7 Scout kicks against her shoulder as she pulls the trigger, aiming to support her squad from afar. No one's noticed her yet, thankfully, as she downs one enemy hiding on the cliff  to the west behind a bush.</p>
<p>"Scratch one."</p>
<p>The third team pushes from the east, in the midst of battle with the west team and her own, none the wiser about her held position from the waterfall. It's risky, but these are the cards her teammates dealt for them. They can't lose this vantage point.</p>
<p>She peers through the sniper scope and focuses, ignoring the bellow of the leviathan in the distance. She tracks another enemy from the west team, some random challenger that was placed on a Legend team, and fires. The first shot misses, strikes water and dirt beside them. They scramble and stumble, falling to the ground, then stares in her direction. The second bullet connects, breaks their shields, and knocks them on their ass in a splash of water.</p>
<p>East team pushes hard, trapping Bangalore's squad between them and the remainder of west team. It seems they're only a duo, and with her covering from the falls, coming out on top is entirely possible. Difficult, but possible. Just gotta rely on these two soup sandwiches to come through and to not miss her own shots… Right. <em>Possible</em>.</p>
<p>She reloads the Scout, but stops when something hard presses into her back. ...Probably a Peacekeeper. She's felt this before, the shivers and excitement coursing up her spine, and huffs to herself as a low voice purrs in her ear.</p>
<p>"<em>Caught you</em>."</p>
<p>Bangalore motions slowly, deliberately, lowering the Scout then raising her hands. Out in the field, Mirage has gone down, and the quick glance at the banner card on her left arm reveals that Octane isn't far behind. She has to hand it to her stalker - using the third party assault as a diversion was smart, but Bangalore still curses her teammates' impatience. She turns on her knees, just as labored, to face her captor.</p>
<p>Wraith.</p>
<p>Bangalore thought the last match was the end of their little cat-and-mouse games. She won the bet between them, but Wraith apparently isn't taking her loss well. Figures. She's a sore loser.</p>
<p>Wraith's lips are pursed into a shit-eating half-smirk that Bangalore desperately wants to wipe off her face. She crouches down level with Bangalore and just….gazes at her, tilts her head teasingly. Wraith cups her chin, examines her like a shiny, new toy. The way her blue-grey eyes glow in the shadows of the cave reminds Bangalore of some predatory animal, a tiger stalking and playing with its prey before striking the killing blow.</p>
<p>But the blow never comes despite the shotgun now nestled under her ribs.</p>
<p>Mirage’s panicked voice rings out over the comms. "Hey, uh, Bangs, we <em>kinda</em> need some help down here!"</p>
<p>Another glance at her banner card shows Octane's shields have been depleted. Wraith looks amused, absolutely <em>entertained</em>, at the time she's wasting here. Bangalore grits her teeth. Any longer and her teammates will both be sent back to the respawn chamber with her in tow.</p>
<p>"If you're gonna end me, do it," Bangalore whispers.</p>
<p>Wraith hums, lifting Bangalore's chin to force her gaze. "I will." She leans in, breath barely ghosting Bangalore's lips. "Just not now."</p>
<p>Wraith lets go of her and shoves her hard in the chest. Bangalore lands on her ass and before she can retaliate, Wraith saunters backwards into a portal that tears open behind her and disappears.</p>
<p>Right, so it seems they have a new game started and Wraith takes an early lead. Not a problem. She'll get her when the chance comes.</p>
<p>Chucklefucks One and Two are down on the field and both enemy teams are gone. She figures Wraith took her own team and left. The other? Probably licking their wounds in the respawn chamber.</p>
<p>This is it. She's been granted a mulligan, another chance at life here and another chance to reign these boys in and take home the crown. Getting back at Wraith will come, maybe later, maybe in the next match. But for now, avoiding the respawn chamber is her number one goal, and her shit-for-brains teammates aren't going to ruin this opportunity for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>